


Growing Up Holmes

by TheSourceOfAll



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Family, Gen, Trans Character, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: When Siger was two, Sherlock noticed that once he let go of his brother's stuffed tiger, it would vanish before he could use it as a test subject and mysteriously return to Siger's crib. Sherlock abandoned his current experiment in favor of testing a new hypothesis.
 
A glimpse of life as a Holmes.





	

When Siger was two, Sherlock noticed that once he let go of his brother's stuffed tiger, it would vanish before he could use it as a test subject and mysteriously return to Siger's crib. Sherlock abandoned his current experiment in favor of testing a new hypothesis.

 

At age three, the door leading to the nursery would vanish when Sherlock wanted to test something. Sherlock wasn't sure if he should be happy that he was right or annoyed by the lack of available test subjects. He decided to use Mycroft's things instead.

 

At age four, Mycroft nearly fainted when he saw the stuffed animals moving on their own while his baby brother watched. Sherlock was extremely smug since no one had believed him. The two older siblings agreed not to tell mummy, it might have upset her.

 

At age six, Siger decided that dancing to the sound of a self-playing piano was more fun than physically playing it. Mycroft could usually be found reading in the corner when that happened.

 

At age seven, Sherlock would join Siger with his violin and an audience of dancing toys when home from school. Mycroft's visits were becoming more and more rare, leaving Sherlock in charge of his younger brother.

 

At age nine, Siger joined Sherlock at school. The family agreed that Siger needed supervision in order to keep his gift hidden. At that age he also met Frank, a little boy that could pass for a Holmes in both appearance and genius and Mackenzie, a bossy prankster that took the two quieter boys under his wing.

 

At age ten, no one dared bully the gang of four, Sherlock and Kenzie having promised swift retribution to anyone stupid enough to try. It was rare to see any of them away from the others.

 

At age eleven, Frank's mother, his only living relative died and the Holmes adopted him. She wasn't missed considering how she would leave Frank alone for weeks with barely any food on the few weeks he was home from school.

 

At age twelve, Sherlock realized that the conversations overheard from his younger brothers' room wasn't on speaker. Mackenzie was actually magically appearing into their room and then vanishing back home.

 

At age thirteen, Mycroft began making regular visits home after the trio decided to visit him. Mycroft not having been home at the time returned to Frank's definition of 'organized work papers', Mackenzie had signed all the forms that needed signing (even the ones he had no intention of signing) and Siger, ever the helpful brother, decided that Mycroft should return to a home cooked meal (he'd never cooked in his life).  If the matriarch was pleased with the turn of events, she didn't show, but the thirteen year olds did get an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert during the following week.

 

At age fifteen, Mackenzie decided that he was a girl and since no one would take her seriously, she would turn into one permanently. The trio spent their entire year researching all the changes necessary with input and anatomy books courtesy of Sherlock, who had started university.

 

At age sixteen, the Holmes patriarch was barely holding on to life after an accident. The trio did their best to heal his injuries but he was still comatose. Sherlock, having returned home to help the three, refused to believe they couldn't bring their father back and kept pushing for them to try harder. Siger, collapsed after not sleeping for three days and Frank wasn't much better.

Mycroft and Sherlock fought once again, what little civility had survived between them was now gone. Sherlock returned to university and Mycroft focused on convincing the three that they were not to blame and Sherlock was wrong to say otherwise.

 

At age seventeen, and after graduation Mackenzie began to change herself with the help of Siger while Frank changed her gender in all documents. He did such a thorough job of hacking databases that the only trace that Kenzie was not born a girl were old pictures and paper documents. Even then, all three had always been rather androgynous in nature.

Mycroft was so impressed that he began to hire Frank to hack foreign governments and occasional terrorist groups as needed.

 

At age eighteen, Siger and Kenzie went to bail out Sherlock behind Mycroft's back. They did it three times that year along with clearing any record of his arrest until Mycroft caught them. Frank, not being able to decide, was studying Computer, Mechanic Engineering and Mathematics. Siger had chosen Behavioral Psychology and Computer Engineering and Kenzie choose Law and Diplomacy.

 

At age nineteen, Mycroft called to let them know that Sherlock had overdosed and once stable would be sent directly to rehab. That was also the year Siger Sr. woke up from the coma. The couple decided to move to the cottage outside of town and left the London house to the children.

 

At age twenty, the trio went backpacking in Europe, still taking the occasional job from Mycroft. They met other 'magicals' on their vacation and promised to stay in touch.

 

At age twenty-one, Frank was tracked by MI6 after hacking them on a dare against Siger. Before Mycroft could intervene, Frank accepted their offer citing that if they didn't want to be shown up by MI5 they would need all the help they could get. Siger had just been hired by MI5 and Kenzie had decided to rescue Mycroft from the never ending mountain of paperwork that came with being the British Government. The entire Holmes family was amused by the daily names she came up for herself. 

 

At age twenty-two, they celebrated Sherlock being clean. This time Siger and Mummy had gotten together to make all of Sherlock's favorite foods. He was a much better cook now and insisted Kenzie, Fred, Mycroft and Sherlock attended Saturday lunch at his house. Sherlock didn't go most of the time.

 

At age twenty-three, Siger and Frank wrote the program to track Sherlock's movements since the middle brother had decided to start solving murders with the Scotland Yard. The program was left to Kenzie since, according to her, the Holmes' had an unhealthy obsession with one another and needed to learn to let go. They also had weekly online meetings with their magical friends where they made fun of whatever fantasy game they were playing and kept each other up to date on their lives. They talked about anything, from music to politics.

 

At age twenty-five, they began to gather a following. Their usual predictions were almost always correct, from stock market crash to political upheavals in the middle east, they jokingly became internet oracles. Tallulah, a magical from Finland was getting her PhD. In Economics. Kenzie, would talk foreign policy with anyone interested. Frank was always up to date on international news, especially the ones caused by MI6. Paolo, from Italy worked for the United Nations. Boris, from Ukraine was a journalist, Siger, who was always up to date on hacking activity and organized crime and lastly Anja, a Sous Chef in Iceland that had the uncanny ability to know when something major was going to happen.

 

At age twenty-seven, they had been dubbed 'The Seven Lords of Hell'. A random party had tried to steal their goods and had been truly decimated. One of offenders had compared them to the bosses of said game (Diablo) and the nickname had stuck. During that same year Sherlock Holmes had jumped off of the roof of St. Bartholomew Hospital and Siger became Sherlock's handler during the dismantling of Moriarty's network under the title of Z.

 

At age twenty-eight, MI6's headquarter blew up and Frank became the youngest Quartermaster in History. Siger is currently busy with Sherlock and doesn't learn of what happened until after Silva was killed. Later, Siger threw a party to celebrate his promotion and to cheer him up, attendance mandatory. Frank was heartbroken with the loss of M, who had recruited him and wasn't intimidated by Mycroft. That was the first time they met John Watson.

 

At age thirty-one, Frank and Siger worked together to uncover SPECTRE.  It was also the first time Frank was persuaded to board a plane, much to Kenzie's amusement.  Both the plane ticket and the cover identity were made by Siger to keep suspicion from the new Quartermaster.  Siger was assigned to lead the group that will dismantle what's left of SPECTRE due to his job taking down Moriarty's network. The group, a mix of MI5 and 6 techies stationed at MI6. No one knows they are brothers and Siger once more adopted the title of Z during this assignment. In Q-Branch, Siger comes across the double-00s and becomes a temporary Q when 006 and 004 are sent to kill off the remnants of SPECTRE before they go to ground.

(M is not happy with Siger's appointment, thinking that it should be handled by MI6 only and Frank tells him Z dismantled Moriarty's network with nothing more than five undercover agents and his home computer at the time. Eve asks the reason why MI6 was not used and Frank tells them that, twenty-six of the government employees found to be working with Moriarty were MI6, one of them was from Q-Branch, twelve were field operatives, three analysts and the remainder from various high positions including medical.)

 

At age thirty-two, Siger has dismantled what's left of SPECTRE and is ready to disappear back into MI5. 006 asks him what he will be doing once he is done and when informed that Siger planned on spending his entire day in pajamas playing video games, he ask if Siger would like company and that he never saw much use for pajamas. Siger thought he was joking and woke up to 006 lounging in his living room.

 

At age thirty-three, Siger becomes head of his department. At this point he's no longer surprised to find 006 in his apartment between assignments. Mycroft is not happy but Kenzie points out the benefits of having a guard dog. Frank is just about ready to order 007 killed if the agent doesn't stop breaking into his home and harassing his minions. Mommy Holmes wants to invite the two double-Os for Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. =D


End file.
